


Hindsight [PODFIC]

by Opalsong



Series: Amplificathon 2015 [28]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: All Kink Is Sober, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Consent Play, Drinking, Drunk Sex, Drunkenness, Frottage, Humor, M/M, Mind Games, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Relationship Negotiation, Romance, Safety first, Wake-Up Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-13
Updated: 2015-04-13
Packaged: 2018-03-22 17:15:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 33
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3737068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opalsong/pseuds/Opalsong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Iron Bull is almost certainly playing games with him. Dorian is particularly sure of this when he's been drinking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hindsight [PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Hindsight](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3439217) by [sabinelagrande](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabinelagrande/pseuds/sabinelagrande). 



cover art by Opalsong

### Streaming Audio

### Download

[MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Dragon%20Age/Hindsight.mp3) | 26:23 | 24.4 MB  
---|---|---  
[Archive Link](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/hindsight) |  |   
  
### Music

_Enchanters (feat. Elizaveta & Nick Stoubis)_ by Raney Shockne

### Crosspost

cross posted at amplificathon, my journal, and AO3

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Paraka for hosting!


End file.
